The First Mission of the Enterprise-E
by Dan1007
Summary: It's the first mission of the Enterprise-E, and you'll never guess where their first mission is to! All the things you loved from the TV series is in this story!


First Mission of the _USS Enterprise-E_

"And so we are gathered here today to honor the name of the most proud ship in Federation history with another _Enterprise_," said the Admiral. Cheers erupted all over Starfleet headquarters in downtown San Francisco on Earth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the _Enterprise-E_! NCC-1701-E!" more cheers, and an image of the new ship was projected onto the screen.

"Quite impressive," said First Officer William Riker to Captain John-Luc Picard.

"Yes," responded the captain. "Quite." Everyone in the crowd rose to their feet, applauding. Suddenly, 20 shuttle craft flew in formation overhead, causing another huge cheer from the crowd. The shuttles circled around, landing in the main shuttle bay, right along the water at Starfleet headquarters main building.

"Time to go Number 1," Picard said to Riker, causing them both to smile, and chuckle a little. The two, along with the rest of the crowd made their way over to the shuttle bay. Picard and Riker boarded the craft, and waiting inside was counselor Deanna Troi and Lt. Cmdr. Data.

"Good to see you both," said Picard as the shuttle's doors closed, and the shuttle rose above the floor in the bay. The craft flew out of the bay, passing right over the Golden Gate Bridge as it gained altitude.

"So what exactly is our first mission?" asked Riker. Picard smiled, holding back a laugh.

"Ironically, our orders are to investigate how Farpoint Station has progressed in 7 years," said Picard. All three humans laughed.

"If we were a movie, they would call it Farpoint Mission: Part 2!" laughed Troi, causing another round of laughter. Data cocked his head.

"Ah, yes humor, a human trait," decided Data. He forced a fake laugh, causing Troi to laugh too. The shuttle left the atmosphere, and arrived at Space Dock. The four exited, thanking the pilot. They wandered through the Dock, until they arrived at the entrance to the _Enterprise-E_. As they walked through the ship, the four began to marvel at the advancements.

"Impressive," marveled Troi. Data cocked his head again.

"Ah, yes, the human appreciation for-"

"Data," interjected Picard.

"Yes captain?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Captain."

Riker and Troi laughed, and Picard patted Data on the back. The four reached the bridge, and the humans all gasped. Data merely raised his eyebrows.

"I've long wondered if they would name another ship _Enterprise_," began Picard. He waited as everyone turned to listen. "But I never thought it to be a relevant thought." Picard walked over to the Captain's Chair, and stared at it.

"To the _Enterprise-E_!" toasted Picard.

"To the _Enterprise-E_!" the crew responded. Picard sat down in the chair, and leaded back.

"How does it feel Captain?" asked Riker.

"Well, it's not the –D, but it will do." Riker laughed, and sat down in the First Officer's Chair, to the left of the Captain's.

"Helm," started Picard. "Lay in a course for Farpoint Station. Warp 9. Engage!" Riker laughed, sat back, and waited for the rushing feeling of the compression of space, and traveling at Warp.

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 498509.95. The _Enterprise-E_ register NCC-1701-E, have just left Space Dock. We are once again bound for Farpoint Station, where we will check on its progress in the last seven years, and how its "new energy source" is coming along. I have full confidence in the abilities of my crew, and they have gain 7 years' worth of trust. My confidence in the advancement of Farpoint Station is a different matter._

"So what exactly are the advancements at Farpoint Station that we are to investigate?" asked Picard.

"The advancements made by the Station are unknown, and has been a very well-kept secret by the inhabitants of the Station. It would seem, that they don't want the outside world to know about their plans, nor their technological advancements," said Data.

"It seems that they're hiding something, and it wouldn't be the first time either," noted Riker.

"This seems all too familiar, and is almost non-realistic. I say we proceed cautiously, and question their every move," suggested Picard.

"Lt. Daniels, put the ship on Yellow Alert. Let's make sure we don't have a repeat of last time."

"Captain, we have arrived at Farpoint Station," said Wesley.

"Number 1, assemble an Away Team, and prepare to beam down to the station. I want an open Con link the entire time you're down there.

"Yes sir," Responded Riker. "Lt. Daniels, Data, you're with me." And with that, the departed, and beamed down to the Station. Data immediately pulled out his Tricorder, and began taking readings.

"What's it look like down there?" asked Picard.

"Captain, there's nothing here," said Riker, befuddled.

"What do you mean there's nothing there? Data, scan for life signs."

"Captain, I am only picking up 3 life signs at what used to the Station: 2 human and 1 Android. It's just us Captain," said Data.

"But how can an entire Station just disappear? And without a trace too!"

"Sir, it may not have been without a trace?" interjected Wesley. "I'm picking up signs of heavy Phaser fire. Whatever wiped them out, it wasn't without a fight."

"What could have produced such a fight?" asked Riker.

"The Borg," said Picard dryly.

The End

**A/N: Hi guys, it's been a looooooooong time since my last upload. But I'm back. This is my first attempt at Star Trek Fan Fiction, so I hope I didn't totally fail! I may start writing more Star Trek stories, particularly TNG stuff. I'm taking a break from Harry Potter for a little while longer. Another note: This might be my last upload before December because of NaNoWriMo. Thanks for reading! Review? Please? **


End file.
